


Transience

by thekingdombythesea



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hint: Will is Quite Messed Up, I'm Sorry, M/M, Pre-Slash, What Happened in Those Three Years, What-If
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingdombythesea/pseuds/thekingdombythesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果阿比盖尔的幻影从未离开。</p><p>或者，从威尔将汉尼拔赶出他的生命，到他再次进入汉尼拔的生命之间，发生了什么。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 原暂定标题为，Even the Darkness Has Arms来自The Barr Brothers的同名单曲。  
> 17.11.2015改为Transience。也发在随缘mtslash。
> 
> 我开始写这个，是因为我有次做梦梦到威尔和莫莉说他会一个人去冰上钓鱼，而事实上他和他幻觉中的阿比盖尔一起去。我开始思考，如果威尔幻觉中的阿比盖尔一直伴随着他，会发生什么。不过，事实上当我写起来的时候我绝望地发现自己总是在偏题。
> 
> *之前忘记说了：除了开头，这个故事到结束汉尼拔都不会出现（除了以梦境的方式）。

汉尼拔跪在威尔的门廊外面，杰克站在他面前，天色暗了，他们身后的警车车灯不停闪烁，映得他们的影子显得过大。威尔想起了自己被汉尼拔诱发光敏癫痫，但却没有移开眼神，稳定地望着面前的人。

杰克的身影沉重而厚实，他显得极度疲倦，甚至超过了贝拉葬礼时。他沉默地望着即将被捕获的切萨皮克开膛手，却表现得好像自己才是被打败的那一方。

而汉尼拔。汉尼拔跪在清晨风暴蓝色的天空下，膝盖压上轻微潮湿的泥土和杂草，他的头发不再一丝不苟地贴在头上，而是散落开，边缘轻微支愣着，在警车灯光的照射下勾出一道金边。汉尼拔看上去也并不像胜利的一方。他只是显得⋯⋯自由。不知怎么地，这并不让威尔觉得讽刺。汉尼拔的眼神转向他，然后他说：“⋯⋯一直知道我在哪里。”这前面的那些话被威尔错过了，他只是看着汉尼拔脸上一连串的小伤口，漫不经心地想着他在巴尔的摩州立精神病院里会不会得到好的照料，直到他看进汉尼拔的眼睛。平时的栗色在阴沉的天光下显得发冷，但眼神里面带着不可思议的一点暖意。他不敢确定这是汉尼拔紧抓着快要滑下的人皮外套的最后挣扎，还是他脱下它的开始。

威尔或许应该恐惧，因为 _切萨皮克开膛手_ 用他所能做到的最专注的目光望着他，因为他激怒了这头危险的怪物，因为世界上没有任何力量能够阻止这头怪物拥有他的猎物；或者他应该愤怒，因为那是汉尼拔可能想要在他胸中激发的情感，因为汉尼拔背叛了他最后的宽容，或因为他自己还是太软弱。

他有这些全部的情感，他们在他的身体里横冲乱撞，但站在他的门廊上，向下望着跪在沾着朝露的泥土中的汉尼拔，他最先注意到的，也尽力去无视的，是脑后某种小小的欣喜若狂。

紧接着威尔鼓起自己所有的意志力停止去看那双眼睛。他转身，走回他的门。他希望自己的动作显得更像是放弃，而不是任何一种期待。

特警队已经在汉尼拔出现的第一刻就全部撤离了他的房子，而聚在外面杂草遍生的空地上，包围住了自首的男人。威尔知道那个忠诚的日本女人一定还在附近，如果汉尼拔有即刻的危险，她能够处理好一切。威尔猛地关上门，即使如果有任何人觉得他的动作过分粗鲁，也没有任何人异议。他用仅剩的力气支持着自己不在门立即合上时就后背贴着门滑落在地，而是迈步到了沙发前，深深地坐下。

“什么都别说，阿比盖尔。”

威尔深吸了一口气，最终这样说，一只手无心地揉着腹部。年轻女孩的幻觉穿着她被杀时候的衣服坐在他的对面，用轻微谴责的眼神看着威尔。阿比盖尔的死亡带给威尔这个执着的幽灵，活在他的脑子里，她最初是愤怒的，带着怜悯和恨意。后来，威尔喜欢认为，是她和自己和解了。阿比盖尔伴随着他到所有地方，在尤其是当他独自一人；那时她尤其乐于说话。只有她从不和汉尼拔出现在一个房间。在一个好的日子，威尔会不情愿地承认自己意识得到这意味着什么。但今天不是一个好的日子。今天是开膛手被逮捕的日子，他猜测阿比盖尔的——不管是什么反应，都是他值得的惩罚。但哪怕如此，他也不愿意听到她准确的指控。

她从不听话，至少不听汉尼拔以外的人的。所以她开口了。

“一种你跟踪，另一种你引诱？”

威尔忍不住笑了起来，干巴巴地苦涩。他回答：“我引诱，只因为他想要被引诱。责任不在我这儿，阿比盖尔。”

接着他们陷入了沉默，阿比盖尔看上去反复地试图说什么，又放弃。威尔等着杰克敲开他的门，告诉他明后天几点到行为科学部门去录口供，再笨拙地说什么安慰和威胁兼而有之的话。

而最后，这没有发生，威尔只是等待着，直到他听到警车再次鸣笛，逐渐离开。威尔疲倦地从沙发上爬起来，向里面走去，他打算洗个澡，然后睡上一整周，他向里走的路上，感觉到阿比盖尔的眼神一直停留在自己的背上，他没有做出反应。

他进入浴室，站在镜子前面，开始脱掉上衣，然后他停了下来。威尔意识到他还穿着汉尼拔在他无法行动的时候给他换上的干净衬衫，带着他不知多久以前用的洗衣液香味。他过分具有创造力的大脑忍不住回想了了那个画面，细节比他实际上能记住的更多。汉尼拔像复仇天使一样出现在科德尔身后，干错利落，赏心悦目地用扭转颈部谋杀他。威尔没能看到他对科德尔和梅森做了什么，他只能确定对方会将杀死梅森的宽慰留给玛戈。不久后汉尼拔再次出现，为他缝合脸上不深的伤口，口中用着威尔听不懂的语言喃喃着低沉的安抚的话。汉尼拔为威尔穿上衬衫，一边告诉他精神阻断药物多久之后会失去效果，并鼓励他现在放下担忧进入睡眠。汉尼拔在做这一切的时候动作很稳，他是轻柔而有效率的，哪怕是扣上威尔袖子的最后一颗扣子时，他一如既往地优雅而敏捷。

然后威尔失去意识，于是回忆被想象取代。几乎称得上是虚弱的汉尼拔在犬只们的欢迎下将沉睡中的他带回沃尔夫查普的家，安放在乱糟糟的床上，用手背在他的额头接触，确定他没有因为炎症发烧。年长的男人会温柔而安慰性地轻轻握一下他毫无知觉的手臂，然后就撤回，在床边坐着，凝望着沉睡的自己、在随身带着的笔记本子上写什么。威尔一定是毫无风度地睡过了这整个过程，而当他醒来时，他将汉尼拔赶出了自己的生命，或者至少他企图这样做。

威尔站在自己浴室里的镜子前紧紧抱胸抓着自己两边的衣袖，衬衫背部绷紧贴在他的皮肤上，好像这是一个幻影般的拥抱。

他的膝盖最终还是无力地垮下来，使得他跪在瓷砖上。威尔伸出颤抖地双臂抓着自己的马桶，对着里面凶狠地呕吐起来。他的胃还空荡着——这个时候他可笑地想起汉尼拔最早一次给他带来的香肠和炒蛋，他现在知道了那是什么做的却并不为此恶心。眼泪和干涩的胃酸一起落下，只剩他对着晃荡的水面喘息。

很久之后，威尔·格雷厄姆拾起力气从他浴室的瓷砖地上爬起来，跨进浴缸去洗澡。之后他再次换上了那件衬衫，然后走回自己的客厅寻找眼镜。他回到那个沙发上的时候，阿比盖尔已经不见了。

接下来的两天，杰克宽容地没有打扰威尔，第三天可能将他的耐心耗尽了。如果和他的过去作比较的话，这已经是一个很大程度的让步了，所以，在威尔浑浑噩噩地被杰克的拳头砸在他的前门上的声音惊醒时，没有大喊滚开。

他光着脚走到门口，穿着那件衬衫和某条拳击短裤开了门。他抓了一下衣摆，好像他再也不打算把这件衣服脱下来了一样。

“我们需要你尽快作出报告。”

“你也好啊，杰克。”

“威尔。”杰克用上了威尔期待的那种安慰和威胁兼有的语气，“尽快。”

“趁还新鲜的时候收集，哈？”

杰克沉重地叹了口气。

“如果你一定要这样说的话。”

威尔朝杰克微笑了一下，他确保了自己露出的是那个歪斜的危险的微笑，并且满意于它收到的结果。有那么一个瞬间，杰克看上去被他这个表情轻微地恐吓了，不过很快，对方又显得更为恼怒。

威尔叹了口气，他走回屋子里面，在厨房里接了点水草草洗了把脸。他又向卧室走去寻找能穿出去的衣服。拉开衣柜的时候他吓了一跳：阿比盖尔抱着膝盖端坐在里面。

在他来得及开口前，女孩说：“你如果要去见他，最好换件衣服。他会知道的。如果你站得近点，他可能还能闻到他自己。”

威尔感到自己脸上轻微发热，他抽出一条宽松的长裤，和一件大约适合天气的大衣，他短暂地考虑了是否真的要换掉衬衫，又否决了。他最终回答阿比盖尔：“他会不欣赏的。我许诺了他不去见他。这么快就违反诺言，他会觉得品味不佳。”

阿比盖尔甜甜地笑了。“他真的不会。”她叹息般地说。

威尔咽了口口水，关上衣柜门，将女孩昏暗的身影藏在黑暗中。

走回客厅，他检查着狗狗们的水和食物，又多揉了几下温斯顿的下巴，杰克突然发问：“你刚才在和谁说话？”

“什么？”威尔转向他，努力让自己显得很迷惑，又说，“我完全没说过——”

“别跟我说这种鬼话。”杰克打断道，“你还好吗？”

“我还好吗？我差点和一个连环杀手一起被一个养猪户吃掉。”

杰克露出一种近乎愧疚的表情，他换了一个说法：“我只想知道你没有再次被击垮。”

威尔没有看杰克的眼睛，表情毫不掩饰地阴沉。

“你想知道我是不是再次疯了？”他停顿了一会儿。“或许我从未停止。”

到匡提科的车程一如既往地漫长，杰克不再跟他对话。威尔思考着自己到时候应该说多少的事实，杰克有多大的几率识破他，又有多大的几率揭露他。然后他发现自己好像并不在意这之中的任何事情。他活动了一下脖颈，看着倒车镜。阿比盖尔虚幻的苍白微笑在镜中一闪而过。

一个小时，或者一个半小时过去了，杰克的耐心又一次耗光，他一遍驾驶一遍说：“我需要知道，莱克特没有对你做出什么，会造成无法挽回的结果的事。”

威尔意识到了杰克对于汉尼拔称呼的转变。他在心里掂量着自己是否服从杰克，直到他意识到这个姓去掉头衔的时候在他的舌尖上尝起来是多么苦涩。他多沉默了一会儿，就为了戏剧性：“汉尼拔——没有弄碎我。他甚至没有尝试。他只是——”他停住了。

他意识到自己差点说出什么无法挽回的东西。不是说有任何人还没有意识到这件事一样，但如果是他，尤其是他，亲自说出来的话，一切都会改变。如果他说出来的话，他不确定自己是否还能坐在这车里，杰克的旁边，一直到匡提科。

“他只是什么？”杰克却决定施压。

威尔耸了耸肩，可能他在此同时非常不明显地翻了翻眼睛，但他已经不在乎了。

杰克不愿意放弃，又换了个问法：“为什么，你认为，莱克特会在这个情况下自首？”

这可有些恶毒了。

威尔眨了眨眼，立刻尖牙利齿地回答：“你真的需要我为你一个字母一个字母拼出来吗？”

这为他赢得了剩下来一半车程的安宁。

这珍贵的安宁延伸到了他走进行为科学部的大楼，延伸到了他和杰克一起做电梯到的那一层，如果他无视周围有些人朝他们投来的眼光的话（明显杰克事先警告过有些容易激动的新警员才使得他们没有聚过来），甚至延伸到了他走过鉴定科之前的一个路程，直到杰克走开去安排记录口供的房间，而泽勒上来拍了拍他的肩膀。

“嘿，哥们，运气真好。”

“什么？”威尔这次陈恳地感到迷惑。

“哇哦，我不知道你做了什么使得切萨皮克开膛手能够如此不理性地行动，但成功了。”泽勒耸了耸肩，“恭喜。”

“为了什么？”

泽勒皱了皱眉头：“为了你抓住了切萨皮克开膛手。”

“我没有⋯⋯我没有抓住切萨皮克开膛手。”过了一会威尔又加上，“汉尼拔是自首的。就像我知道你肯定知道的那样。”

“好吧，他的确非常配合。”普莱斯突然出现。

“还有，不。”普赖斯和泽勒都转过来看着他，“切萨皮克开膛手从不会不理性地行动。这对他来说极其理性，并且，明显很值得。”

“是啊，我猜。”普莱斯扁了扁嘴，耸了下肩回答，“当然他有他自己的逻辑。但我们只是想搞清到底是为什么。这就得靠你了。”

泽勒接上了说：“嘿，我知道你现在挺受创伤的。等到你做完报告，就可以将这回事儿全交给我们啦。你一直想早点抽身而出不是吗？没多久就可以回去，然后，唔，把这全都丢在身后，回去教书什么的。”

威尔几乎立即对此产生了抵触。他眨眨眼，望着面前尸检台上放着的从汉尼拔那里没收来的证物，塑料袋里装着那本他在自己床前翻过的记事本。他几乎就要说： _他自己的逻辑，不是为了让你们知道的。_ 或者是什么类似的鬼话了，却直勾勾地望着那个黑色封皮的，可能比自己所有笔记本加起来都要昂贵的记事本，问：“那里面是什么？”

泽勒明显被此吸引走了兴趣，飞快地回答：“哈，这个有意思！令人意外地，这位连环杀手的随身笔记本里不是任何谋杀计划什么的，都是杂事，琐碎的小东西，他的字体很漂亮，顺便说——他很有组织性，每次都会写日期，最有意思的是最新的一次记录，明显是他在被捕前不久。你猜是什么？”

威尔眨了眨眼。

“物理。”普莱斯抢走了另一位鉴证科同事的风头，从哪里抽出一张记事本内页的影印放大图放到他面前，上面是个极为复杂的方程，“最开始我以为这是莱克特试图留下一个谜语或者是什么密码，但不，这实际上的确是个物理公式。这个公式，据说给予足够的条件和能量，能够允许人们倒转时间——当然，它未经测验。不知道切萨皮克开膛手要它来做什么。不知道怎么地，啧，听上去有些多愁善感。”

威尔怔住了。

倒转时间？这个想法给他的情绪太过强烈，使得他问出声来确定。

“是啊。”泽勒再次肯定道，“以前可不知道这位好医生还涉足自然科学领域，你呢？”

威尔不知道怎么回答。 _倒转时间？_ 汉尼拔在想些什么？阿比盖尔的声音突然冷冷地在他耳边响起——“你刚刚还说他从不会不理性地行动，嗯？”这幻觉太过真实，让他忍不住回头看了看左右。

杰克终于回来了。他将手搭在威尔肩膀上，好像是要确保他不逃跑一样，威尔推测这是他在带人进审讯室的习惯动作，一种不明显的威胁。

他在桌子远的那头坐下，接着很快——间隔时间这么短代表着杰克其实对他并没有失去信任，或者是杰克希望他这么认为——一个熟悉的人影走了进来。

“阿拉娜？”威尔轻微眯起眼，问道，“你应该坐在我对面吗？我相当确定你也是个证人。”

阿拉娜自从被抛出窗外的事件之后就成了威尔过去熟悉的女人的一个倒影。她的步态在复健中被迫改变，而她的其他一切也都不复以往，甚至她化的妆都向玛戈靠近了。她在威尔对面坐下，随手将拐杖稳定在桌上：“杰克再次招募了我，来给你心理支持。因为你比较熟悉我。”

“我可用不着什么心理支持。”啊哦，他刚刚用了一个双重否定。汉尼拔要是在场会不满意的。

“我也是这么说的。”

“为什么你来了？”

“因为杰克是行为科学部门的上司；而他擅长利用愧疚。”阿拉娜几乎是满不在乎地这样说。

威尔抬起头看了看一边的镜子，他知道杰克站在那后面，他几乎看到了对方皱起的眉头。

“愧疚，因为你将 _他_ 推荐给杰克？”

“愧疚，因为，我将 _你_ 推向 _他_ 。”

“为什么没有人认为我能为自己的行动负责？”

“为什么你开始试图敌视周围所有人？”

威尔自嘲地咯咯轻笑，然后说：“好吧，足够公平了。”

“那就让我们开始吧。”阿拉娜说着将手肘抬到桌上，表示自己已经做好准备了。

“杰克不害怕我们串供吗？”

阿拉娜眼中闪过一道危险的光芒，威尔猜测那是她想起了梅森的谋杀。倒不是他介意这个。她很快再次开口：“我已经做了我的。而他亲自监督你的。”

“足够好了。”威尔也将手肘抬上金属桌面，并用右手拇指揉了揉太阳穴，“那么，我们从哪儿开始呢？”

 


	2. Chapter 2

他没有给阿拉娜全部的细节，但他给了足够。阿拉娜不断地提醒他，称述事实，而不是揣测。她说揣测这个词的语气时好像是在说犯罪揭秘网上的文章一样，带着轻微的嫌恶。杰克之前多次利用威尔时可没有管他的共情叫揣测。但他猜，这就是主动要求退出FBI调查时会获得的待遇。

阿拉娜要求他从踏上寻找汉尼拔的路开始叙述。所以威尔详细地解释了他是怎样被帕奇警官接近，巴勒莫的诺曼礼拜堂的地下陵墓，和立陶宛之旅。他说到莱克特庄园的地址从立陶宛语谷歌上就能查到的时候吃吃笑了起来。

他将自己在莱克特庄园转化千代的犯人的故事剔了出去，只是简单地说了这个年轻女人将他从火车上丢了下去，结束了那个部分的情节。阿拉娜听到此事时眼中闪烁着善意的嘲讽，几乎让他回忆起了过去友善的、有着可吻双唇的那位旧友。

他将汉尼拔在波提切利前面看到他时在他耳边柔声说的话略过了，或者是自己那听上去苦涩而深情的回应。一方面来，他很清楚对面坐着的女人或是窗户后面的杰克都没有任何听到这样描述切萨皮克开膛手的打算。更加重要的是，他很确定这些细节只是留给自己的；如果他将这些都分享了，汉尼拔势必会认为这是粗鲁的。

所以他只是详细地讲了自己决定用一把小刀袭击汉尼拔的打算，以及汉尼拔的年轻的保护者如何用一把狙击枪极为精准地给他一个穿透伤。他简略了汉尼拔紧密地拥抱着他，温柔地为他挑出子弹、处理伤口，而专注于汉尼拔将他绑在桌边，打算将他的脑子取出来做菜。

“他还做了芦荟汤。那是我吃过的他做的最糟糕的食物。”他几乎是笑着说，然后看到阿拉娜眼中紧绷的专注。威尔突然意识到他说了什么。然而已经来不及弥补了。加上“忽略食材的话”这样的说法现在只会让他听起来更加一团糟。

“明显地，芦荟汤能让我尝起来味道更好。”他接下去讲，却又忍不住诱惑而加上，“他还吹了一下以免我烫到。”

阿拉娜的眼睛几乎是迷惑地轻微眯了起来。接下来，他们两个几乎同时转向了镜子，定神地望着，直到不久之后杰克出现在门口。

威尔从桌上拿起杯子喝了口水，他的喉咙已经开始因为长时间的发声而干涩起来，这比他连着上两节课还令人疲倦，至少他的学生没有一个敢在他讨论绿河杀手的时候反复打断他。

“威尔。”杰克叫了一声他的名字。

威尔终于抬起头和对方眼神接触，他在这一天的坦诚后突然变得更加无所畏惧了。

“我们今天到此为止。”杰克又加上，“你需要休息一下。”

威尔差点因为他语气的暗示而笑起来，好像对方期待他在好好休息之后，脑子能够回到正常的状态，而不用这奇怪地，饱含情感的方式讨论切萨皮克开膛手。

他想要问对方是偏好诚实还是安心，但只是冷漠地回答：“那是你在叫我出来之前我正打算做的。”

威尔期待着杰克发怒，而对方只是宽容地找了一个还没过实习期的警员送他回家。

这个年轻的黑人姑娘在上路后没多久就开始跟他搭话。新人的通病。他有一句没一句地回答，然后他意识到自己应该认识她。

“你以前是我的学生吗？”

“黛比·罗斯。我旁听了你的课，特别探——”她立刻改口，“格雷厄姆先生。”

“旁听？”然后，因为他现在心情特别恶毒，他问，“为了不用做作业吗？”

她毫不动摇：“不，我没有正式选这门课，因为我不习惯病态化犯罪。”

她的心态和回答挑起了威尔的兴趣。

“告诉我。”

“犯罪应该是平庸的，普遍化的。最常见的犯罪是——所有的那些被认为正常的人都干得出来的事情。”黛比接着刹住了口，又说，“我应该知道，因为我长大在一个 _糟糕的街区_ 。”

威尔终于看向她，说：“社会公正，嗯？”

“如果你一定要这样说的话，格雷厄姆先生。”

“不，你很好。”威尔肯定道。旋即他又说，“抱歉，为我之前说的。”

“没关系，格雷厄姆先生。”她朝他笑了一下，黑色蜷曲的头发在她额头前面摇晃。

威尔突然看清了杰克为什么送了这个新人来送他。为了他终于能够从一群对谋杀和鲜血感兴趣的人中间有一口气休息的时间，让他能从那个被最可怕的犯罪行为吸引的思考模式中暂时逃脱出来。他不禁为此感到感激，并且终于放松了，这意味着杰克依旧一定程度上关心着他。

黛比和他陷入了温和的沉默。直到抵达沃尔夫查普的荒野里，威尔的房子前。“古鲁让我明天九点半来接你。这安排你觉得可以吗，先生？”

 _古鲁_ 。这个叫法让威尔想起了米利亚姆·拉斯。残疾的米利亚姆·拉斯，不仅仅是她的左边手臂，还有她被搅得翻天覆地的现实认知，和她难以避免的创后应激障碍。她是个聪明而敏锐的年轻女人。就像面前的黛比。他们那么年轻，只比阿比盖尔大了一点点。这个想法令他胃酸。他茫然地点点头，然后下了车，呼唤他的犬只。

他在狗儿们的簇拥中回到客厅，在沙发上丢下他的大衣，再次抓紧两边的袖子肘部，感受那个幻影的拥抱。

“你想念他的宽慰。”阿比盖尔的声音近乎怜悯地在他身边响起。

他扭头看去，她坐在门廊上，对着外面靛蓝色的广阔天空玩弄自己脖子上的丝巾。他没法否认她的话。他的确想念汉尼拔的宽慰。他想念自己几乎粗鲁地坐在汉尼拔的书桌上，而对方毫不在意地和他交谈，他甚至想念对方埋进自己身体的漆布刀划开腹部那可怕的疼痛，最后，他想念年长的男人每次看向自己时那双仿佛深不见底的栗色眼睛里会溢出来的一点点暖意。

他没法朝她撒谎，所以他说：“是的，我的确。”

阿比盖尔因他的坦诚微笑了，朝他眨了眨眼，“你不做点食物吗？你几天都没好好吃东西。”

威尔掂量了一下这句话，然后发现自己极度饥饿。他也发觉自己暂时没法吃下任何肉类——更多的是因为梅森·维杰而不是汉尼拔——所以他从厨房里翻出一些绿豆，红薯和菠菜加上奶油做了简单的素食炖锅。

他发现自己做了两人份，但决定不对此评价，反正他也差不多能够全部解决。然后他将餐具们都丢在水槽里，打算等到头脑清醒之后再去处理他们，他无视了脑中汉尼拔会露出的不欣赏的皱眉和微微绷起的唇角，决定让那些都滚他妈蛋去，只是飞快地洗漱，最后一头倒在床上。

第二天早晨黛比准时地来接他，而他对她也稍微更友善了些，这让她在快要驶到终点的时候差点开始因为那些连环杀手的绰号而跟他打趣，不过看上去害怕自己冒犯到他。他没有被冒犯到，反而赞同了她。

他再次被带到审讯室的时候，杰克说：“今天会是另一名探员。”

“因为后面的事情她也参与了？”威尔的脑中闪过阿拉娜不再温和的眼神，想要抛出好几个带着刺痛的回应，但今天他决定顺服些。

“因为你对她反应不好。”杰克的声音低沉地轰鸣，“我不希望刺激你们任何一方。”

威尔垂下眼神。

“告诉⋯⋯告诉阿拉娜我说对不起。”

“那也是她让我转告你的。”

今天这位探员非常疏离，或者应该说，非常擅长他的工作。他让威尔从芦荟汤开始，甚至做到了不带一丝讽刺地重复了汉尼拔为他吹凉了汤的细节。于是威尔从芦荟汤开始，接着，一切就全都顺畅地进行下去了。他说道自己如何当着杰克的面被锯开了颅骨，又是怎样被维杰的人抓到了麝鼠农庄。他描述科德尔夸夸其谈着自己打算如何烹饪汉尼拔的时候，面前这位探员甚至连眼皮都没有多动一分，不知道杰克是从哪里找来这样一个机器人的，但这让一切都容易了许多。他允许自己在谈论汉尼拔杀掉科德尔时的声音多加上一份肯定，又略过了对方将清醒而麻痹着的自己抱在怀中之前拨开他额发的亲密。

平心而论，威尔没有说谎。他保持自己叙述的方式足够技术性，包括那些对方希望听到的，能够被证明的细节，又遗失全部仅仅自己应该享受的回忆。他恐怕不应该纵容自己于这种保密给他带来的小小喜悦中，但如果他完全诚实，就会承认这是他目前能够感到的仅剩的喜悦。

那个机器人最后礼貌性地感谢他的配合，然后拉开门允许他离开。

威尔几乎跌跌撞撞地走出去，坐了几个小时让他的整条腿发麻。杰克看到了他，但并没有试图说什么，所以他挥挥手告别，然后扭头走出行为科学部的玻璃门。他发现自己并没有别的更好的事去做，于是他从咖啡机选了一杯美式浓缩，找到一间有自然光的，更近人情的问询室，坐在受害人家属常常坐的位置上。

阿比盖尔突然从他身后绕出来，站在窗前。

“你满足了吗？”

“什么？”他疲倦地问，让咖啡的苦涩在舌头上蔓延开。

“你把他关进巴尔的摩州立精神病院。”阿比盖尔盯着窗外的飞鸟，几乎漫不经心地说，“你满足了吗？”

“满足与否和这一切无关。”

“是吗？”阿比盖尔的眼神转向他，“你是说，你诈他自首，不是为了满足你内心的道德吗？惩罚他牺牲一切你不满足吗？”

“他没有牺牲一切，没有。”威尔不知为什么自己选择这个部分来反驳。

“一个牺牲是一种宣言。”阿比盖尔用汉尼拔才会用的那种语气说，“他已经证明了他需要证明的。”

威尔感到他的眼眶上面发疼，他轻声说：“他不需要通过证明来做宣言。”

“但你要求了。”阿比盖尔又换回那个漫不经心的调子。她继续道，“你知道，只要你要求，他就会愿意做出让步。而他知道你知道这点。”

威尔似乎被女孩的一针见血刺穿了肺部，他感到窒息，而疼痛从他胸口蔓延开来。

阿比盖尔仍没放过他，她最后决定道：“因而，一个牺牲成了一个许诺。”

威尔看着这个过分鲜明的幻觉，阿比盖尔没有看他，而是依旧轻巧地望着窗外，那么平静，仿佛是一道理所应当的指控。他沉重地呼吸起来。然而还没来得及拼凑出一个勉强过关的回答，这件小小问询室的门就被黛比打开了。

“格雷厄姆先生，我到处找遍了都没找到你。”年轻女人摇着头说。

“对不起，黛比。”他喘息着站起身来向外走，在门口迟疑地回望了一眼阿比盖尔消失了的那个位置。

“怎么了，先生？”

威尔快速摇了摇头：“不，没事。我只是以为我看见什么了。”

“再多休息休息吧，我理解审问这种事儿非常令人疲倦。”黛比温和地说。

漫长的车程将他送回了家，并且如果没搞错，他再也不用回到匡提科去了。再也不。他向黛比·罗斯道了别。回家之后他立刻躺倒在床上，连大衣和围巾都没有脱下来，几只狗甩着尾巴在床边环绕。他开始头疼，眼前出现各种黯淡的颜色迷惑他，他看到那个带着鹿角之冠的黑色人影向他靠近，却在他试图伸手触碰时不见了。于是威尔迷茫地坐在床沿，试图判断发生了什么。

将他带出自己内心世界的是他房外突然出现的喧闹。有什么声音在敲他的窗，还有突然的闪光和争吵。

威尔抬起头朝窗外望去。

记者。好像整个弗吉尼亚的记者全都拥挤在他的屋外。他们每个人都拿着录音笔或者相机，看上去蓄势待发，只等他的脑袋探出门来。

那么就是说，汉尼拔被捕的部分细节正式上新闻了。他没有一台电视，如果他有的话，可能画面最下方会滚动‘食人者汉尼拔落网’或者什么的，他意识到。人总是为此恐惧而兴奋，如果有更多的人像黛比那样会好得多。

他飞快地走到客厅，将全部的窗子关好，窗帘拉紧，又到后门做了一样的事情。最后他在沙发上坐下，抱歉地看着狗狗们，告诉他们自己今天没法准时带他们出去了。阿比盖尔抱着手臂站在他厨房的入口，听着屋外的嘈杂响声，和他一样一脸疲倦。

有些人在他门外驻扎。威尔最后只能在半夜找机会打开宠物小门，站在门廊前让他们任凭自己的意思去跑几圈，如果那些记者们第二天发现自己在动物排泄物之间过夜，那也是他们自己的错。

这个情况一直持续到第二天傍晚，杰克突然出现在他家门口。他本来已经打算完全无视在他门上的锤击声，但杰克呼唤他名字的声音让他义务般地去开了门。

威尔看到外面只有杰克一个时睁大了眼睛：“你把他们都赶走了？”

“处理记者就像是抓捕连环杀手的一个副业。学会一个就得学会另一个。”杰克停顿了一下，接着说，“学院接到你的邮件了。”

“好的。”威尔带着点怀疑地说。学院之前重新邀请他回来任教职，但被他毫不婉转地回绝了。“你为什么在这儿？”他指控地问。

“只是朋友间的问候。”杰克说，“我需要确定你足够稳定。联调局愿意为你提供心理疏导的费用，如果你觉得合适的话。”

“再让我进精神病院吗？”威尔不无讽刺地回答，“不，我受够心理咨询了。”

“你接下来决定去做什么？”杰克陈恳地问。

“我不知道。”威尔最终让杰克进了屋，然后坐回自己的椅子上，“我需要一点时间远离这一切。”

“一个假期？”

“不。一个结束。”

“这就回到了我原来的问题。你接下来决定去做什么？”杰克回答，“你对接下来去做什么毫无头绪。”

“这是个审问吗？”威尔让自己的语气中加上不满。

杰克深深地叹气，然后回答：“不，这是个朋友间的问候。”

威尔摇了摇头，他从未如此疲倦。

“我会离开这里。我可能会卖了这个房子，如果有人想要的话。”他继续说着，或多或少地搪塞对方，“我会回路易斯安那，或者至少是什么暖和一点的地方。我听说佛罗里达这个季节不错。”

杰克看上去认真地听着，点了点头，然后他突然想到了什么一样，带着鼓励的方式说：“你得找个陪伴。不是狗，狗很棒，但你需要一个陪伴。”

威尔几乎苦涩地笑起来，他眼神掠过安静坐在房间远端的阿比盖尔。沉默了一会儿，他问道：“你是说我应该去上约会网站吗？进过精神病院可不是现在受欢迎的类型。”

“只是个提议。”杰克的眼神告诉威尔他在怀念贝拉，“人总需要一个陪伴。一个家。这对你有好处。”

杰克坐了不久，他最后告诉威尔，如果有一天他打算回来，他永远受欢迎。威尔选择将这视为友善的示好，然后在他身后关上了门。

“他是对的。”阿比盖尔几乎是在门合上的同时立刻说道。

“哪个部分？”威尔已经不愿意再说一句话，但他从来做不到对阿比盖尔沉默以对。

“你对这之后的一切毫无计划。”阿比盖尔没有看他，而是盯着她脚边躺着的温斯顿，“你只是急着要把这一切都结束，但是忘了你根本没有办法思考这个句号后面会迎来什么。”

过了一会儿她又说：“你将学院的授课工作也回绝了。你打算回路易斯安那州修船用发动机吗？”她发问的时候抬起下巴，带着轻微的不满。

威尔在脑中搜索着他能够给出的任何答案。

“我或许可以⋯⋯” _成立一个家庭_ 。 _可能杰克是对的。_

这话仅仅在他脑中回荡就过分刺耳，因此他没有试图说出来。不过他该知道，隐瞒对面前的女孩幻觉毫无作用。

“你打算 _成立一个家庭_ ？”她的语气带上了更多的忿恨。

“我不知道，阿比盖尔。这只是个想法，它甚至还没成型。”

“好吧，那现在它成型了。”阿比盖尔毫无感情地回答。

威尔半张着嘴，无言以对。他几乎期待着阿比盖尔像他看过的不多的恐怖片里一样尖叫着向他扑过来，或者是抬起手臂用类似原力什么的东西把他摔到墙上。但结果更糟，女孩只是像 _他_ 一样失望地看着威尔。他为此恐惧，不知道自己脑子里的阿比盖尔从什么时候开始变得那么接近汉尼拔。阿比盖尔站起来，快速向里屋走去，而威尔只能坐在沙发上，将脸埋进手掌中。

晚些时候，他停止自我厌恶，做了一份沙拉充当晚饭，然后无所事事地在网络上搜索了些切萨皮克开膛手的消息，新闻用的字眼令人恶心，所以他又把它们关掉了。到他晚上十点钟今天最后一次遛狗，他都没有再看到阿比盖尔，这令他意外。通常他独处时，女孩总会在某个角落出现，或亲密或疏离地和她搭话。甚至他并非一个人，她也会站在附近等待。

他将狗狗们都带回房间，接着头痛卷土重来。头痛让他无法正常思考。

威尔吃了两颗布洛芬，在房间里来回走着，打开他所有的柜子再关上，寻找着阿比盖尔。她似乎铁了心不出现，所以在近三刻钟的徒劳尝试下，威尔放弃了。他去洗漱，最后焦躁地躺回床上。身体和内心的疲倦同时袭击了他，使他沉沉进入无梦的睡眠。

他没有得到足够的休息，威尔意识到，当他第二天发现自己在屋后的树林间醒来。

黯淡的天光罩在他薄薄的睡衣上，他赤裸的脚下踩着枯枝，这时早晨的风吹来，让他瑟瑟发抖，清醒过来。随风送来云雀的鸣叫。

威尔首先感到恐慌。上一次梦游是很久以前，当他还有脑炎的时候，当他没法确定什么是真的，什么是他过分有创造力的大脑构造出来的。现在他已经决定终结这一切，这却又回来了。很快，他却又平静下来，这次的梦游不像是过去的那些次，那时是病态的、恶意的，有心与他作对。过去的这个夜晚，他的梦游却是安慰人心的。依旧令他疲惫，然而是一种在绝境之后没法立刻停歇的疲惫。这个夜晚的梦游像是一个跨越时空的忠告，从过去向他呼唤，让他重新拾起那些记忆，他抛在脑后的记忆，他的肌肉记忆，带着他走在依旧冷漠，却不再残酷的大自然中。这会是他最后一次梦游，他知道；这是一声道别。

他往他的房子的方向走回去。清晨的天空呈现暗淡的风暴蓝色，他的房子像搁浅的小船茫然地停靠在荒芜中间。

威尔走过一颗高大梧桐的时候停步了。他轻微转身，看着坐在树下的阿比盖尔的幻影。他沉默了一会儿，最后叹了一口气。

“你好，阿比盖尔。”

女孩抬起头，带着轻微的绝望。

“ _他_ 准备了一个地方给我们。”她说得缓慢而发音清晰。

“我知道这点，阿比盖尔。”威尔安抚地说，“我很抱歉。”

阿比盖尔闭上眼睛，里面满盛的泪水滑落下来。

威尔在她身边坐下。也背靠着那棵挺拔的梧桐，他面朝着阿比盖尔看不到的方向。阿比盖尔开始痛苦地抽噎，就像她两次被割开喉咙的时候垂死的声音。威尔只感到一种麻木的钝痛，或许本来这个女孩的幻觉能够这么鲜活地在他的感官世界中存在，就是自己所有表达不出来的悲伤已经全都被外化成了她的养分。

有片柔软的树叶盘旋着落下来，掉在两人之间。威尔把它捡起来，放在膝盖上。它还没有失去水分，看上去和其它的，还活着的叶子没什么区别。它是大自然的阿比盖尔。

“你还记得我答应了你要教你学飞钓吗？”威尔语气柔和地问。

女孩轻轻地发出了一个肯定的声音。

“我会的。”他回答道，“我会带你去水边，我会教你怎么样诱捕鱼儿。”

阿比盖尔安静下来。当她终于开口，她的声音仿佛叹息：“好吧。”

威尔轻轻点头。他站起来，拍了拍泥土沾湿的大腿，阿比盖尔跟随着他的身后向家走去。突然她的神态又变得无忧无虑，小步跳跃着像六月新生的小鹿。最后，女孩转身朝向树林回望了一会儿。太阳已经完全升起来了，从她的头顶上洒下金色的光。

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在小说《红龙》里面，莫莉是在佛罗里达一个船坞的室外工作室第一次遇到威尔的，他们也一起在那个阳光明媚的地方生活。不过在电视剧里，他们的房子看起来也是在北方，至少不会是佛罗里达。所以我就自由发挥了。我对钓鱼或者明尼苏达的生活毫无了解，如果哪里看起来特别奇怪请原谅。

到头来，他没能卖掉房子。

凶宅的市场价一向不好，哪怕他的没有人在里面死掉过。这也很合理，他一个人住在什么都没有的中间，即使没有开膛手，这个地方也不会有人想要。威尔·格雷厄姆不由地发现自己喜欢这个结果。他喜欢这个地方，沃尔夫查普的荒野，带着它自己特有的温暖和冷漠。

他在他的家里待的最后一天，再次爬上了他的屋顶。这个时候还管它叫自己的家是个不太好的习惯，他得尽快将这个称呼转成别的，尽管他心里知道这不大可能。这是他自己拥有的第一个地产。在他还做警察的时候很长时间他都睡在警局的宿舍，他知道它们通常是给新来的年轻警员准备的短期住宿，但没有人反对，他就一直待在那儿。他辗转于短期租房，汽车旅馆，和借宿之间，直到他来到弗吉尼亚，开始为学院工作。威尔第一眼看到沃尔夫查普的这幢房子就知道自己会买下它，哪怕距离他的工作地有一个小时的车程，这对他算不上是太长距离的通勤。这很适宜他，最近的邻居在八英里之外，他势必会收集到的一大群狗也有足够的空间撒野。

他从没打算过离开这里，但他没法继续停留。可能这和他的童年有关，他有意无意地想着，总是在迁徙，总是睡在船上，因而习惯了醒来就看到陌生的全新风景，没法忍受一直呆在一个地方。

威尔的确对这儿有着依恋。如果可以，他想要一直坐在这儿门口的阶梯上，看天空从浅到深，再重新变浅。但他知道停留只会毁了他，他得离开沃尔夫查普，离开杰克，联调局，离开阿拉娜，麝鼠农场；离开弗吉尼亚，这儿距离马里兰州那么近，仿佛巴尔的摩就只有他的指尖那么远。

他想到这里打了个寒战。

威尔颤抖着站起来，从屋顶边缘向下望。不久前汉尼拔自首的那个位置空荡荡的，摇晃的杂草刺痛了他的眼睛。立刻他退回来，倚靠着倾斜的屋顶喘息。仅仅是再次想起汉尼拔当时的神情都带给他难以忍受的物理上的疼痛。

阿比盖尔跟着他从窗口爬出来，坐在他的身边。她的声音听上去非常遥远。

“怀旧的伤感，不是吗？”

唾液呛在喉咙口，他的喘息变成了咳嗽。

“很快这个房子也会带来同样的感觉。”女孩继续道，“每次你听到风吹过树林，你看到风暴蓝色的天空，哪怕只是一个错觉，你都会再次想起这里。你的家会一直停留在这里，欢迎你。然后你就会想起他。”

威尔摇了摇头，躺下来闭上双眼，他的头痛不饶不休地折磨他。他叫她的名字，好像一声哀求：“阿比盖尔。”

然而阿比盖尔听上去并不残酷，而是充满怜悯。

“一味否定是没用的。”她温和地说。过了一会儿，她又说，“你从未回答杰克他为什么选择这个时候将自己关进去。”

“不要这么做，阿比盖尔。”威尔飞快地回答，不给自己一秒钟思考。

“不要对你自己这么做。”阿比盖尔难过地说。

“阿比盖尔——”这下威尔真的是在哀求了。他睁开眼睛看着抱膝坐在他身边的女孩；她没有看他，她的深色头发被夜风吹起，飘浮在空中。她的脖子上裸露着狰狞的伤疤；从他在树丛里找到她那天之后，她就再也不戴丝巾了，威尔不愿意去想这代表了他脑子里什么糟乱的事。也是从那天开始，阿比盖尔的愤怒完全褪去了，也不再试图用每个词来让他的心流血。

女孩撩了一下头发，继续道：“你知道他为什么在这个时候走进你的陷阱。我只希望你能对你自己承认。”

威尔沉默了。

许久后他坐起来，向阿比盖尔靠近了一点。她因此扭头看他，将双手从膝盖前放下来。威尔缓慢地向女孩移动，他的眼神四处飘悠，看着除了她的眼睛的所有地方。阿比盖尔的身体放松了一些，向威尔伸出手。然后威尔感觉到坚实的、温暖的触碰。有那么一微秒，他怀疑自己的幻觉为何如此真实，他脑中甚至有那么一个部分思考起现在如果有人站在他的屋子前面，眼中看到的自己会是什么样的。

然而他选择只是将头靠在阿比盖尔的皮衣肩膀上，轻声地啜泣起来。女孩将手放在他打着卷的头发上，安慰地抚摸。他的啜泣让他感到自己的可悲，从虚无中寻找安慰。阿比盖尔的触碰像是扳机一样触发了他不敢想象自己拥有的情感。

“威尔。”阿比盖尔宽恕地低呼他的名字，“你必须对自己承认。否则你无法离开。”

威尔吸了吸鼻子，他的脸颊因为哭泣而微微发烫，他的视野模糊起来，一切被汗和泪水折射成扭曲的形状。

“汉尼拔那么做，因为⋯⋯”他将头从阿比盖尔肩膀上稍抬起来，他的声音轻如呼吸带出的摩擦声，“因为他爱我。”

他在屋顶上陷入昏睡，直到被凌晨的寒冷惊醒。他的四肢像是被冻住了，在他伸展他们的时候发出咔哒咔哒声。威尔爬起来，从窗户里钻进去，笨拙得好像他第一次使用自己的身体。他颤抖着走下楼，冷得像是骨头被寒冷渗入了一样，徘徊着，他从厨房里找出珍藏的威士忌。

威尔看着手里的瓶子。他的父亲有这方面的坏习惯，说不定他也会一样染上。而坏习惯永远不会离开你。

现在是你决定的时候。他对自己说，像他父亲以前总是说得那样， _威尔，放纵自己一次，就会放纵自己一百次。_

最后他决定放纵自己。酒精让他的大脑麻木放松，甚至产生了一种雾腾腾的喜悦。离开这个地方的决定已经做出，他买了机票，不是去南方，因为他不觉得自己能够这样回家。路易斯安那的记忆刺痛着他的神经，不是以沃尔夫查普和巴尔的摩刺痛他的方式，而是深层的，是他根植于其中的土壤，和它带来的，永远不会被真正治愈的疼痛。他不知道自己能否能有做好准备再一次回家的那一天，但绝不会是现在。

现在，他打算去明尼苏达。

明尼苏达会是个好地方，它有成千上万的湖，有寒冷的自然来麻木他的脑子，它没有佛罗里达或者路易斯安那那么远，但没法在一天的车程内到达马里兰。阿比盖尔也熟悉那里。明尼阿波利斯不会大得他迷失其中，也不会小得让他的口音和举措惹眼。它会是完美的。

他会去双子城附近的哪个湖边修船用发动机，这事实上没有阿比盖尔让它听起来那么可笑。

他在三天后登上飞机，在明尼阿波利斯圣保罗国际机场降落。德尔塔航班提供的威士忌让他头痛。他带的行李少得可笑，考虑到他决定从自己长久居住的地方永久地离开。他最后一次关上自己的门的时候为它的平常而害怕，这和他每一次开上附近的公路，去汉尼拔那儿或者去学院都是这么一模一样，他担心自己不得不非常专注才能不在熟悉的地方打弯往去过那么多次的方向走。直到他退后，最后一次将他的家尽收眼底的时候，才意识到这并不与他的习惯中完全符合。太安静了。

排山倒海愧疚涌上心头。威尔的犬只，他把它们都送走了，给美国人道协会。他知道这让他听起来像是他憎恨的那些混球们，在可爱的小狗长成巨大的食物消耗者们之后，就嫌它们过分麻烦而抛弃。狗是极好的共情者，或许因此他才和他们做了朋友，在去那儿的路上它们和他一样焦躁不安，并不像往常一样兴奋，而是过分的安静，只有时不时的一声哀鸣。他在工作人员的面前不能遏制地亲吻和拥抱它们，让她朝他投来试探的一眼。但威尔不能留下他们，他没法把他们全都装进自己罐头般的车里，说真的，他都不能确定自己能让自己活下去，更别提和它们一起过上正常的日子。

威尔从行李转盘上拎起自己唯一的行李箱，看了一眼安静地跟随他的阿比盖尔。他带得东西只有一些简单的必需品，几乎把自己全部的拥有物都留下了。他把他们全都留下，好像希望着自己回来时这个地方会一如既往，像是从未有人长久离开那样，像是家一直是的那个样子。听上去不切实际，尤其是加上他再不打算回来的事实。威尔深吸一口气，快步走出机场。

在双子城的蓝天之下，他寻找汽车租赁，并且在许久的徒劳下，试图控制自己不像离家出走的青少年一样哭出来。

他最后在一个当地的挪威裔妇女的帮助下租了一辆小车，顺利地通过付费道路；之后的事情一件便接着一件，平稳地发展。更准确地说，是平稳地恶化。

威尔按照计划找到了一个修船用发动机的工作，在城市外郊一个风景优美的湖边。他的上司是个家庭男人，热心的路德派教徒，养猫，有两个女儿。这是他第一眼看到斯图尔特的办公室就知道的事情。他还没找到个好办法关掉他的共情障碍，可能这就是他们说“ _精神分裂不像是得感冒_ ”时表达的意思吧；这注定是他自然生活的方式，而不是什么有着深层病理的表现。

双子城里的城市居民们会在天气好的周末——放在明尼苏达，意思就是任何没有冷到湖面结冰的日子——过来游玩，有的时候他会做他们的钓鱼教练，如果他前天晚上的宿醉不太糟糕的话。回到钓鱼的习惯中让他放松了很多，但还不足够好，他不觉得自己可能回到那个足够好的状态去了。

一个好的日子，威尔醒得更早。早晨的他除了头疼欲裂之外并不想要和世界永别，因而他决定道，这不是抑郁的一个表现吧，大约。他睡在船坞的工作室里，有的时候他一整天都待在这里，看着窗外的天空从浅变深，并试图在它再度亮起来之前进入睡眠。

在他拥有的第一个假期，威尔带阿比盖尔去了她父母过去的房子。他已经去过那么多次，而她这辈子都在那儿居住，直到汉尼拔的一通电话搅得她生活天翻地覆。

（而她从未因此怨恨汉尼拔。威尔猜测她比自己宽恕得多。）

路上阿比盖尔问：“它会发生什么，现在我死了？”

“唔。”威尔的大脑迟钝地思索着，“政府应该回收了它，可能会拆掉重建，试图售出。但我没有查到相关的消息，他们应该还没对它动手。”

“没人想要一栋凶宅。”阿比盖尔干巴巴地评价道。

“是啊。”威尔赞同道，“现在你有一栋，我也有一栋了。”

在他做好准备之前，阿比盖尔长大的房子就出现在路的一边了。它看上去是那么惹眼和熟悉，像是从他的记忆里走出来的一样。他不得不做了好几个深呼吸，才踩住租来的斯柯达的刹车，从车里走出来。

屋子门前面还勉强粘着之前被自己揭下来的黄色隔离线，他猜从没有人在意到将它们都拆下来，再清理干净。她走进门廊，踩过她妈妈死去的时候留下的血迹，一路走向厨房和餐厅。她停在厨房的门口，然后进去，转身对着威尔，扬起双臂。

“ _好像我注定要死在这个厨房里。_ ”她说，细心地模仿着汉尼拔的语调，“好吧，我是死在 _一个_ 厨房里了。不是这个，倒是。”

威尔打量着地上从没能清除的血迹。

“这是我以为你死去的地方。这是我悼念你死去的地方。”

“我在我死前许久，早就和死一样了。”阿比盖尔怀念地说。她又加上，“不过你不怎么和我相处，在我真正死去之前。我总是和 _他_ 在一起。”

威尔怔住了。他眨眨眼。

“你很清楚他照顾我只是为了你。”阿比盖尔端详着一边放着的，宿命般安静的电话，“然而，他比起你是个好得多的监护人。”

“阿比盖尔。”威尔虚弱地喊着她的名字。

“并且——”她拖长了调子，“你很清楚你创造我这个幻觉。只是能更好地惩罚自己那些你不用为此受惩罚的事情。”

他身体里所有的氧气都好像在她话音落下的一刻时被抽走了，他后退直到背靠着墙，但多少个深呼吸都没法让他平静。

“最后，”她低声说，“我们这是在非法入侵。让我们走吧，不要再回来了。”

威尔拖着步子走出屋子，跟着阿比盖尔毫不动摇的背影。他希望没有人看到他再次回来，钻进了租来的斯柯达。用钥匙发动了它，调转车头，他看着阿比盖尔长大的房子渐渐远去，然后想，在一个更好的日子，他最好还是带她出去飞钓。

一个更好的日子，那是他被清晨的朦胧阳光叫醒，而工作开始于下午两点。他没有头疼欲裂，并且从醒来开始就感到肌肉的放松。他猜自己起床没有下错边。他招呼坐在他不远处的阿比盖尔，试图履行自己的诺言。

“你想要去吗？”他试探着征求她的同意。

女孩摊开手，不可置否地说：“我猜是吧。”

阿比盖尔依旧穿着她死去时的皮衣。她脖子上再也不系丝巾，这使得她整个人的色调看起来阴沉得多。

威尔微笑起来，他感到一阵许久未能体验的真实的幸福。然后他牵起女孩的手，像任何父女一样，甚至——他的笑容立刻消失——像盖勒特·雅各布·霍布斯教会她狩猎一样。

“那不一样。”女孩柔声安慰道，“这你需要引诱，记得吗？”她试图开个糟糕的玩笑。令威尔意外地，与其让他紧张，他真的为对方的幽默笑起来。

一片平静的水域不像一道湍流，这儿没那么适合飞钓。不过他依旧从后面摆正她的手臂，让她挥出更有力的杆。他们总是站在湖口的三角洲上，从膝盖向下被完全打湿。女孩会专注地看着他摆弄每个自己做的钓饵，她总用手指抚摸上面系的毛发，再用指腹测试钩子的锐利程度。

在一个早晨毛玻璃般的浅蓝色天空下，用力不好，又或许她是刻意，阿比盖尔将手指戳出一点血来。她着迷地看着血点，然后含进口中。

“你还去思考 _他_ 吗？”女孩突然问道。

威尔努努嘴，他短暂地考虑一下是否去回答，最终答应：“我猜你问出这个问题就意味着我还会去思考他。”

水流在他的脚背上划过，近乎温热的爱抚。

阿比盖尔咯咯笑了一下，又戛然而止。

“你现在快乐吗？”

“不要用愧疚感情勒索我。”威尔苦涩地警告道。他又说：“我感情勒索我自己，这说出来简直是世界上最可悲的事情。”

阿比盖尔因此放松了一点，她回击到：“而你竟然停不下来。”

“是啊。”威尔和她一起笑起来，好像这样就能够成功地打发心里杂乱的情绪。

阿比盖尔从来钓不到任何东西，这或许才是正常的，考虑到她只是他的一个幻觉。但女孩每次空手而归都会露出过分真实的小小懊恼的表情。在一个好的日子，威尔会爱怜地看着她，提着自己钓到的白鲑鱼，回到船坞的小的可怜、几乎称不上厨房的料理台，剖开它的腹部，刻意忽视那死去的黑色的眼睛里映出的灯光。

_在一个好的日子。_

当他尤其痛苦的时候，阿比盖尔也尤其活跃。他以为自己和她达成了和解，但女孩从没能放下对过去的不满。唯一的好处是，他现在有足够的杜松子酒，没有人能停止他依靠它们度日。每次他瘫软在船坞的工作室里面，女孩的幻影就会滔滔不绝起来，玩着手指，有意无意地攻击他，直到他彻底麻木。然而他臆想的阿比盖尔和真的那个一样敏锐，且更为咄咄逼人。她总能找到新的方式戳痛他。

“看看你现在在哪里？这才是品味不佳。”

酒精让威尔失去了对自己行为的控制，因此他听到这话的受伤和愤怒被毫不遮掩地表露出来。他将手里新空掉的酒瓶丢向女孩。阿比盖尔沉静地起身，避过了它——不是像它真的能伤到她一样——玻璃瓶落到地上时清脆地炸裂了，碎片四溅，有两片弹回了威尔的小腿上。

不过她不再离家出走，威尔如果还有心思考此事的话，会对此感到感激。反过来，这也给她更多的时间和机会用无视来伤害他。

直到他在湖边工作了七个月，迎来了一个特别糟糕的日子。斯图尔特基本上就在客户面前因为他的一身酒味而呵斥他，说真的，他还继续雇佣他就是个奇迹；他的幻觉比平时更糟，他的父亲也栩栩如生地出现在他被酒精带入的半醒半睡状态；最糟的是，阿比盖尔格外恶毒。

“他爱你。”她说，“他爱你！”一遍接着一遍，好像这有什么意义似的。

“停下——！”他用手指颤抖着指向她，“我告诉你这个不是让你这样利用它的。”

阿比盖尔眯起眼睛，仿佛在睨视他。最后她吐出：“随你乐意。”

而威尔只是从他的那堆衣服里翻出那件汉尼拔为他穿上的衬衫，他将它带过来了。因为他没有力气控制自己的肌肉穿上它，他将脸埋在里面哭泣。 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 精神分裂不像是得感冒: No one has schizophrenia, like having a cold.  
> 引用句原文来自苏格兰精神病学家R.D.Laing, _The Divided Self: An Existential Study in Sanity and Madness_ , 1960. 表达了一种反精神病学的见解。


	4. Chapter 4

威尔做了个糟糕的梦，气喘吁吁，汗流浃背，所以在天亮之前他就爬了起来。天气在转暖，但太阳升起前的温度还是在五十华氏度之下，所以他找到自己唯一的羽绒大衣，披在T恤和短裤的外面。那个梦让他不停喘息，威尔在湖边站立了一会儿，无视着靠在工作室门口打量着他的阿比盖尔。湖水倒映着深夜的黑色天空，仿佛一口巨大的深井。

他转身向陆地走去，后面是一片停车场，现在是个周三，所以停着的车并不多，地上画着的白色车位标记空荡荡的，他踩在一根边线上。这听上去像是一句隐喻，威尔意识到，比如，他游走在清醒和无意识之间。他扭头看向身后的女孩，她稳定地站在被他设成无意识的那个框里。

威尔朝更亮些的方向走去，每隔几分钟才有车呼啸而过的大路上。他不清楚自己在寻找什么，直到他在路中间看到深色的一堆，它的中间有节奏地缓慢起伏着。这个时刻一切极为安静，夜风静止下来，行道树也不再沙沙摇摆，就连路灯顽固的电流声也突然噤声了。接着，威尔才意识到路中间的究竟是什么。

一条受伤的狗。

他抓紧了羽绒服的两边，朝路中间跑过去，双膝在狗的身边砰然跪下。在他没有意识到的时候，他的膝盖因此而稍微擦伤。阿比盖尔也聚过来，在它身边蹲下。这明显是只流浪狗，饥肠辘辘，浑身肮脏，毛发纠结在一起。一眼没法让威尔知道这是哪些狗种的杂交，它看上去和什么都不太像，只能确定是中型犬，还在青年期。

狗因为陌生人的靠近而更为紧张了，喉头发出呼呼的警告声。威尔看着它，试图判断伤势，它的呼吸平稳，这意味着肺部没有受伤，那是好事。它一定是断了骨头或者腿，已经没法移动。威尔小心翼翼地将手接近它的吻部，它嗅了好几次，最后伸出舌头，舔了几次他的手心，弄得又湿又粘。

“很亲热啊，小伙计。”威尔飞快地找回了他与动物对话用的语气，“但你没有项圈，恩？”

威尔抚摸着它粗糙的毛，感觉到它们结成一块一块。狗突然发出一声痛苦的呜咽，威胁地用牙咬了咬威尔放在他脸旁边的手。

“对不起。”威尔抱歉地说，“我们很快找个人帮你好吗？别试图移动了，那只会更疼。”他站起来，用拳头砸了一下附近的红绿灯按钮。

狗发出了又一声呜咽。

路的一头投来一道光亮。阿比盖尔猛地站起来，朝威尔喊：“车！”

多功能运动车的司机在威尔前面三米刹住了车。他看上去喘了好一会儿才打开门下来，问道：“伙计，怎么了？”

“她被撞了。”威尔简短地说，尝试几次才从地上爬起来。

“天啊。”开车的人好像才看到躺在地上的动物，他试探着靠近，又说，“哦，它没死。”

“是的。”威尔回答，“我猜她的腿一定断了。你能帮我送她到医院吗，拜托了。”

开车的男人立刻同意了。幸运的是，这辆多功能运动车相当豪华，甚至能够随时打电话到导航中心询问最近的二十四小时动物医院。威尔和他一起将奄奄一息的狗抱到车子的后座上，一路上，都轻柔地安慰着这只动物。

路程不远，车主在路上只来得及告诉威尔他的名字，戴维斯，还有自己的女儿就要在圣保罗结婚，他正在连夜赶去那儿。

中间带着爪印的红色十字出现在视野中。威尔从车子上跳下来，靠近门口，连按了几下紧急呼唤铃。阿比盖尔安静地站在一边的花坛前。

一个看上去有些瞌睡的，穿着蓝色护士装的金发年轻女人打开了灯，然后拉开了玻璃门，问了了她的惯常手续问题：“欢迎来到布拉德动物医院。我是萝拉，是什么紧急情况？”

“嗨萝拉，他的狗被撞了。”戴维斯拉开多功能运动车的门说。威尔没有来得及解释这不是他的狗。

萝拉的眼神一下精神起来，她点点头，然后走回医院里面。过了一会儿，她推出一张宠物大小的轮床，和他们一起把受苦的狗移动到上面。这时戴维斯语带歉意地表示，得尽早去女儿那儿做准备。威尔陈恳地感谢他，并收下了一张对方递给他的名片，“如果有任何问题的话。”

萝拉打了一个电话给今晚不在值班的医生，从威尔那里问了一些基本情况，并给狗做了一个很快的评估。她意识到威尔盯着她记录的笔看，于是她一边写一边念出来：没有开放性创伤、呼吸畅通，体征稳定。

“好的。最后，只是看在记录的份上，她叫什么名字？”她转头看向威尔

“她恩——她不是我的狗。”威尔最后说。

萝拉笑了一下，回答：“是的，我看出来了。一定是流浪狗，你能这么做真是太好心了，格雷厄姆先生。可怜的小宝贝。”她爱怜地摸了摸狗的耳朵，“我就暂时叫她五月二十七好了。五月作为简称。”

威尔决定他喜欢萝拉。

两个女人一边对话一边推开宠物医院的门走进来。左面的那个是医生，威尔意识到，因为她推开一扇门进去，然后立刻抓着一件白大褂走出来。另一个女人抱着一只丑丑的小型狗，它恐怕是只泰迪和法国斗牛的私生子，看上去有点没精神，不过显然得到了很好的照顾。

“嗨。”抱着狗的女人随意地招呼道，“ _你_ 身上是发生了什么事？”她带着一点熟悉的南方口音。

威尔突然意识到自己的着装多么奇怪。诊所里开着暖气，但他没法确定自己是否应该把外面的大衣脱下来。同时他也意识到自己没有带自己的卡，现在只有大衣口袋里的一些零钱。最后，他肯定看上去像个流浪汉。

“哦。”威尔不知道从哪儿说起好，“我做了个噩梦，所以起来走走，结果就在路中间看到了五月。”

“五月？”

“她是只流浪狗，被车撞了，我拦了一辆车把她送过来。萝拉——那个护士，刚刚说就叫她五月二十七日。因为那是今天的日期。”威尔尴尬地解释。

“我知道，萝拉总是这样，是吧。”女人了解地笑了，把她的狗放在另一张宠物轮床上，揉了揉它的脖子。威尔注意到阿比盖尔站在轮床后面，伸手好像打算抚摸这只小型狗。

“总是这样？”他回答。

女人噗地一下笑起来，挥挥手，回答：“如果我任凭她取名字，我现在就有八月，九月，两只十月和十一月。”她指指那只丑小狗，说，“不过这是洛克西，说 _嗨_ ，洛克西。”

洛克西不情愿地轻吠了一声。

“洛克西从中午开始就吐了她的罐头。我以为就是这么一次，没太在意；结果她半夜三点开始四处乱跑，吐个不停，我不得不带这个被宠坏了的姑娘来看病。”她又揉了揉小狗的后颈，然后向威尔伸出手，友善地说：“哦，我是莫莉。莫莉·福斯特。你好，呃——”

“威尔·格雷厄姆。”

“威尔·格雷厄姆。”叫莫莉的女人慢慢地念他的名字，像是在嘴里尝了一下味道，问道，“我在哪儿遇到过你吗？”

威尔握了一下莫莉的手，看了看莫莉背后不远处的阿比盖尔，想要回答“ _我是那个没杀了那些人的家伙_ ”或者揭露自己过去的身份，但是现在这个时刻，他只是个穿着内衣和羽绒大衣站在明尼阿波利斯城外的布拉德动物医院里的家伙，遇到了这个好心的，和他一样喜欢收养流浪动物的女人，他选择简单地说：“不，我相信这是我们第一次见面。”

“好吧。”莫莉笑了笑，威尔意识到她有着一张惹人喜爱的圆脸，“那么，很高兴认识你，威尔。”

他们交谈着狗狗的事，直到萝拉和那个医生一起走出来。五月被拍了几张X光片，她除了右侧的两条腿都断了以外没有大碍。为了防止感染和发炎，她将被留在宠物医院好几天输液。威尔长长地出了一口气，而莫莉好心地为她的急救付了钱，拯救他于极度尴尬的场景中。当他坚持还她之后，莫莉很快地写了一个电话给他，但带着笑意告诉他如果他不是为了还拯救流浪狗的钱而给她打电话会更欢迎。他不知道她是不是自己以为她是的那个意思。

洛克西的药开好之后已经天亮了，莫莉提出送他回家，而他报出船坞的地址，并为此尴尬。不过她的热情很快化解了他的各种反常，在路上威尔了解到她的确是南方人，来自佛罗里达，所以不像他一样到处拖着长长的元音。

阿比盖尔坐在车的后面，看起来异常苍白，对这一切比平时还要兴趣缺缺。

威尔在船坞后面的停车场门口和莫莉道别，女人说她得赶紧回家看看她的儿子，沃尔特，的状态，希望他没有太早醒来，四处寻找妈妈。最后她说：“给我打电话。”就放开刹车离开了。

“浪漫故事，嗯，不是吗？”阿比盖尔冷不丁说道。

“闭嘴，阿比盖尔。”威尔笑着说，直到他意识到女孩并不是在善意调侃他。她带着耐人寻味的高傲表情向湖边走去。

“阿比盖尔？”当他回到工作室里，将昨天煎的鱼丢进烤箱加热之后，女孩已经不知走去哪儿了。

这个事件给他带来了好心情，从他下午开始工作到他第二天再去见五月。阿比盖尔却突然显得冷漠疏远。她变得少言寡语，总是冷冰冰地站在附近，除了有动物的场合，那些时候她会带着一种过分地专注盯着他们，表情近乎残酷。

刚刚第二天五月看起来就好了许多。萝拉，或者是另一个护士，用打湿的海绵给她洗掉了身上沾满的脏东西，把她结成块打不开的毛也剪得干净了一些。狗儿看到威尔就欢快地轻轻叫了一声，它的脖子上带着一个伊丽莎白环防止它继续舔自己的伤腿。

“看看你！”威尔逗她说，“现在看上去像个真正的女士了，不是吗？”

他在那儿陪了她许久，直到他不得不回家。离开之前，萝拉问他是不是打算收养五月，这个念头点亮了他的眼神。他差点就立即同意了，但又想起自己事实上没有一个能够养宠物的住宿。

第二次去见莫莉·福斯特他穿上了自己好一点的衣服。他甚至想起来清理了一下自己的胡子，然后把鬓角稍微修剪了一下。他们在五月的最后一天，一个阳光灿烂的下午在湖边的咖啡馆见面。威尔不由得紧张起来，这简直没法想象。

他在百叶窗的后面看到了坐在飘窗沙发上的莫莉，她被温暖的光笼罩其中，看起来简直有种转瞬即逝的神秘感。威尔欣赏了一会儿她低头时垂下的可爱刘海，这时莫莉抬起头来，用微笑迎接了他。

只有动物的话题打破了尴尬。

威尔和她说起温斯顿，说起自己在沃尔夫查普（谢天谢地，她没听说过这个地方）的荒野里房子，说起它清晨淡风暴蓝色的天空，和深夜动物在屋外经过的细碎声音；莫莉说着自己收养得四只狗，讲起它们如何填充了她上一段婚姻之后的空白和给予她感情的支持，讲起洛克西怎么样试图从她那里骗取更多的注意，讲起她之前捡来的残疾金毛麦卡伊怎么偷吃其他伙伴的盆子里的小点心。

莫莉没有说，不过威尔很快知道她的前夫是病逝的，在那之前和她有一段美好得仿佛童话的婚姻；她在笑和对话之间拿起杯子喝了一口她的摩卡，从她抬起眼睛，犹疑不定地望向威尔的方式中，他意识到她已经发现了他的过去。

她一直没有将话题移过去，一直很友善，很 _礼貌_ 。一直到摩卡喝完，她带着点决心地放下杯子，带着抱歉的方式开口：“嘿，我真的很抱歉。”

威尔镇静地朝她做了个“请便”的动作。

“我真的很确定我从哪儿看到过你，所以我把你的名字敲进了谷歌。我只是确定了一下那是你，就关上页面了，害怕看到什么吓人的东西。”她一口气说道。

“是我，没错。”他没费心确定莫莉看到的究竟什么。

“说真的，我还以为你得是我大学时候哪个派对上被邀请来的DJ或者什么的。”莫莉用不可置信地语气自嘲着。

这回应如此怪异，威尔为此笑了起来。

莫莉试探着伸出一只手，然后将它放在他的肩膀。这触感令人害怕地熟悉，让他难以控制地放松下来。

“嗨。”她安慰地开口，“我只是个开服装店的女人，没法给你任何专业的帮助，但是如果你需要说说话，请尽管找我。很多人都告诉过我，我擅长倾听。”

这句话让威尔忍不住有点爱上她。那么多人都告诉他过这样的话，试图提供 _专业的帮助_ ，他苦涩地想，但没有一个人像莫莉一样，让他想要立刻将全部糟糕的过去都探出来给她看。

当然威尔不会那么做。没有人能不被他的过去吓跑。

（也不是没有人。但是。）

几天后他和莫莉再次见面，这次他甚至有机会见了一下沃尔特。从莫莉和沃尔特相处的方式里能够轻易地看出她是个单亲妈妈，不过威尔甚至没法确定这是他的共情的结论还是仅仅经验之谈。

一边是个年幼的男孩，他看起来十岁都不到，有着机灵的眼睛和柔软的深色头发。威尔和初遇的男孩打了招呼，对方对他有着短暂的好奇但很快又失去了兴趣。沃尔特或许已经发觉了自己和他妈妈之间潜在的发展，他想。

和莫莉相处如此轻松，这让他质疑起自己之前三十多年生命中那些折磨人的社交体验来。福斯特（Foster）。这个名字很适合她。养育之人。她对生活有那么多的爱，哪怕它如此险恶，她依旧愿意承担起其它的生命，带着他们前行。她建议他收养五月，告诉他新的动物能够迫使一个人有生气起来。威尔任凭自己相信她，这过分轻易，让他有些飘悠的喜悦。

回到船坞的工作室之后他就开始四处摆弄里面为数不多的家具，他的床差不多只是张行军床，他的生活用品还扔在床后的箱子里，他不知道自己该怎么在这个环境里养一条狗。五月不会挑剔的，他知道这点，但他不希望她过上和自己一样糟糕的生活。

他在屋子中四处移动着眼神，最后停在坐在墙角地上的阿比盖尔身上。她意识到了他的注意，露出一个虚弱的微笑。

“阿比盖尔。”他轻轻叫她的名字。他不知道接下去能说什么，所以他说，“我想念我的狗。”

“是啊。我听过这句话。”她用轻轻的、唱歌般的调子说。

“我的生活一团糟。”威尔解释道，“你比谁都要清楚这一点，阿比盖尔。那天晚上我走出船坞，然后在路中间看到五月，这是很久以来在我身上发生的最好的事情。”

阿比盖尔抿了抿嘴。

“好吧，五月得谢谢你的 _噩梦_ 。”

威尔的身体被这句话冻住了。他知道自己为什么不愿意去回想那个梦，如果他能对自己诚实的话，它不是个噩梦。如果从纯粹生理机制的角度说，它只是他的身体挑了一个粗鲁的方式将他忽视已久的需求开导出去。但他早就知道自己的梦比那多得多。这个梦漫长而温柔。它过分美好。它是他第一次梦到汉尼拔。

这个表述不特别正确，因为很久之前他就梦到过汉尼拔了，在他自己还在巴尔的摩州立精神病院的时候，他曾梦到汉尼拔被自己绑在树上，而自己驾驭着那渡鸦般的驯鹿试图将对方勒死。

但那个梦之后，威尔觉得自己非得从头开始计数不可。

喘息着的，轻声说话，仿佛像是在念着咒语的汉尼拔，将他按在那个办公室里的梯子上亲吻。汉尼拔主宰着他，爱抚着他的小腹，轻柔地抚摸上面突起的、虫子模样的狰狞伤疤。这爱抚这么深情，好像他想要通过指尖让他们两个融为一体。威尔的阴茎硬得发疼。汉尼拔抓住他的肩膀将他移动到昂贵的桃花心木办公桌上，固定住他的胯。年长的男人用外语轻声安抚着威尔，用手环住他毫不羞耻地翘起的阴茎，抚弄的动作快而稳定，仿佛是世界上最美好的赐福。

威尔呻吟起来，请求着对方对他做些什么。汉尼拔的西装有衬垫的肩膀靠在威尔的手臂上，他的手将威尔的阴茎握得更紧，几乎是想要弄痛般，他用湿润的嘴唇衔着威尔的耳垂，粗重的、动物般的呼吸喷在他的耳朵上。

汉尼拔说：“这是你欲望的。我将此赐予你作为惩罚。”

威尔呼喊着对方的名字，他不知道除此之外他还可能有什么反应。

高潮的快感那么强烈，直到他自己的声音将自己唤醒，威尔猛地从狭小的床上弹起来。那个凌晨的黑暗中，意识到这一切都是他从未、也再也无法拥有的东西，只有这个名字在他舌头上过分的自然，他决定自己需要一点新鲜空气。


	5. Chapter 5

莫莉·福斯特在表达爱意上极为慷慨。她开朗爱笑，喜欢跑步多过读书。她有着蓝色的温柔的眼睛，一张圆脸上饱满的苹果肌，她有着不突出却不会让人搞错的曲线，不很大的、令人觉得赏心悦目的一对乳房。她过去有一段在泪水中终结的婚姻，留给她深爱的儿子。她热爱户外运动，以及她爱死流浪动物了。她的厨艺比威尔还要糟糕。

_她是所有汉尼拔·莱克特不是的东西。_

这不是个好的对比。这对他们谁都不公平，但威尔不能停止他脑后的小小声音这样审判道。

他和莫莉越来越接近，让他把自己切成了两份。他的白天是灿烂的，他逐渐健康起来，租下了一个实在可以住人的公寓，而不是一直睡在船坞里了，他收养了五月，狗儿总是在他身边打转，并比他还要早地熟悉遍了整片附近的灌木丛。有的时候她能从地上捡到一个青色的橘子回来，并不肯松口地一直咬着它。他早上起来会带着五月出去走一圈，还有下午两点和晚饭后。她使得他能和附近的其他养狗的居民开启话题。很少有人认出他来，这让威尔的整个精神状态逐渐放松，能够开始在双子城一隅安定下来。

阳光逐渐多起来的季节，威尔和莫莉坠入爱河。他和沃尔特达到了让步，男孩也逐渐接受了他在母亲的空间里多次出现。他的白天被关怀和甜言蜜语充满，和莫莉的电话和约会让他的脸上有更多的笑容，更规律的作息，也对生活多了些善意。斯图尔特以一个年长者典型的方式注意到了威尔身上的变化：他甚至代替自己的妻子向威尔提出了邀请，让他带着莫莉一起用一次晚餐。这个邀请是那么自然，而实实在在地吓到了威尔，他只能勉强地回答看情况吧。

他的夜晚。

他的夜晚是他的秘密。从被他标记为“一”的那个夜晚开始，汉尼拔开始反复地出现在他的梦里。威尔的梦几乎总是性。年长的男人惩罚式地极其温柔，进入他或者是被被他进入，带着口音的呢喃在威尔耳边逗留，但他几乎总是听不清具体是在说些什么，只知道那满怀不可思议的残暴爱意。

梦里的汉尼拔从未向他发怒，他是奇异地温顺的，高傲却渴望取悦他。这些时刻他的身体内部会实实在在地发热起来，最后终于涌上他的面孔，让他没法看清眼前的任何东西。

他的梦总是突然袭击，因此威尔没法计划自己该怎么和莫莉一起渡过夜晚。于是，当莫莉终于提出让他去分享晚餐的时候他紧张地点了点头，而她只是轻柔地吻了一下他一侧脸颊的胡须边缘。

“嗨。”

威尔站在莫莉·福斯特的台阶上，女人已经打开了门，而他多打量了一次院子里种着的植物。阿比盖尔堪堪站在院子的门口，她的脚被花盆挡着，而浸着血的衣服看上去像是一个警告。女孩的眼神飞快地掠过他，然后好像是被什么吸引去了注意力，她向院子另一头走开了。

“嗨，你在瞧什么呢？”莫莉雀跃地问。

“哦，我喜欢你的院子。”

莫莉耸了耸肩：“以前一直是沃尔特的爸爸打理的；现在我也不得不学一些。”

“这很漂亮。”威尔这句话刚刚说完，就有几条狗从房子里面扑出来，互相推挤着试图彻底地闻一遍他的膝盖和手掌。

莫莉找人照看了沃尔特，威尔为此感到感激。莫莉的餐厅充满着威尔陌生的家庭气息。面包篮，纸巾，烧水壶，烤炉手套，还有被扎带封起来的零食袋子乱中带着不经意的节奏感摆放在桌上，边上紧接着就是开放式的厨房，烤炉嗡嗡作响，厨房水斗里斜放着湿漉漉的砧板。一个真实的厨房，他能看到女人哼着歌曲把洋葱浸在水里的样子，或者是做烘焙的时候把手指上沾的甜面团舔掉。莫莉会不小心把果汁摆在桌上就送儿子去学校，直到回来才发现忘记将它放回冰箱，或者有的时候厨余垃圾没有系紧口袋，弄得房里有一股变质的臭味。

莫莉实实在在地和她的厨房空间互相写照。它没有手术台般的精确和高效，不会闪着昂贵而危险的反光，甚至冰箱上都贴着孩子幼稚的马克笔绘画。威尔劝说自己喜欢这个地方。

他们坐在莫莉的餐桌边上，莫莉从头顶上的柜子里找出锅垫，而威尔戴着爱心花纹的烤炉手套把烤好的鸡肉小心翼翼地取出来，因为一切都这么亲切而对自己微笑起来。

配土豆沙拉的鸡肉不错，算不上太好，但这远远不是重点。他们喝了一点夏多内，然后转移到客厅里。油腻的盘子加入了厨房水斗里，一圈油光从接触水面的地方缓缓晕开。威尔不太确定自己现在该干什么，他只是坐在沙发上，用手不安地抚摸身后毛绒绒的靠垫。

莫莉放下手里的酒杯，在威尔对面的躺椅上坐下来。她看上去同样的尴尬。茶几附近的小灯被打开了，在厨房的灯关掉之后成为了这里最重要的光源。她偏了偏头，金色的辫子在肩膀上抽动了一下。

“我猜，在任何事情发生之前，我们得多说说话。”

威尔被逗乐了：“你是说建立关系前的正式对话？”

莫莉也为自己刚才的过分严肃笑了起来：“我猜是吧。我是个尴尬的家伙，我知道。”

“嘿，这件事上我敢保证你比不上我。”

莫莉微微朝他眨眨眼，然后将酒杯拿起来，喝了一口之后，就防御式地将它放在大腿上。

“我没法说我真的做好准备了。”

威尔呼出自己不知什么时候屏着的一口气，“我也是。”

“这一切发生得真快。”她说，“我是说，第一次见到你时你穿的羽绒服还在我记忆力栩栩如生。”

“拜托！”威尔调侃她，“说好了不针对我的。”然后他想， _你在干什么？_ 他心里的这个声音听上去令人疼痛地像阿比盖尔。他知道他们想要一起生活的话就不得不这样好好谈一次，但他现在真实面对上这个谈话，却只是用各种好像幽默的方式转移注意力。

“但说真的。”莫莉的声音又响起，听上去柔软了一些，“就像你知道的，我失去了沃尔特的爸爸。”

她拉长了一段时间的沉默。

“那是三年以前了。有段时间我的情况很糟糕——能有多糟糕就有多糟糕——但我意识到这已经深深影响了沃尔特，并且我非得好好照顾自己的心理健康不可，如果我得想要让他成为一个快乐的人。何况我在那最难过的日子捡了好多流浪狗回来，好像它们能够代替一个人爱我。”

威尔意识到接下来会有一个主题的转变，但他没法开口，只能生生地看着它到来。

“当我看到你，我非常快的意识到你和我那时是在同一个状态。”

“什么状态？”他虚弱地问。

莫莉扁扁嘴。“用我的心理医生的话说，未完的哀痛。”

 _鲜血_ 。阿比盖尔的喉咙里喷溅出来的鲜血覆盖了威尔的眼镜，他的眼前只能看到红色；然后是汉尼拔深不见底的双眼，回荡着悄无声息的痛苦；然后是他腹部蜿蜒的微笑着的伤疤。

“哀痛。”威尔重复道。

“你一定失去了，某个人。”莫莉说，“她说——我的心理医生说，当你的伴侣死去，一部分的你就和他们一起永远离去了。”

威尔忍不住回击到：“真诗意。”

“我很抱歉。”莫莉的安慰低声回荡在起居室被灯照亮的小小空间里。

威尔没法回答，所以他等待，知道对方再次开口。

她说：“我不想要入侵你的空间。我只是想说，这对你不健康。”

“而你不同？”

这糟透了。这段对话都糟透了。这个夜晚糟透了。他就是忍不住攻击他在这世界上见过的最友善、最亲切的女人，最可能伴随他渡过接下来的日子的人，已经将他从自我惩罚中拯救出来的人。 _你在干什么？_ 他问自己。用各种可能的方式阻止任何事情发展下去，是它的答案。

意料之外的，莫莉只是稍微厌烦地皱了皱鼻子。她说：“我应该知道喝酒不会是个好主意的。”

威尔轻微呻吟了一声，他说：“对不起。”

“我才该说对不起。我喜欢你。我不希望你痛苦。但我也不该假定什么。”

“哦我的天啊我很抱歉。”威尔继续道，“你是多么充满善意，而我搞砸了这个晚上。”

“我得说我们一起搞砸了这个晚上。”

威尔用手盖在额头和眼睛上，说：“我应该对你诚实，该死的。然后我搞砸了这个晚上。我应该对你诚实。我想要这个，想要它能进行下去的。”

“你失去了某个人？”她说。

“嗯？”威尔被这个问题撞个正着。

“我只是想试试运气，你不用回答。”

他决定试图诚实一点：“我失去了很多人。我在协调我所失去的，但我发现我并不愿意。”

“啊，是的，太熟悉了。”莫莉轻轻耸了耸肩表示认同。

所以这就被决定了：威尔像莫莉怀念她死去的童年甜心一样怀念汉尼拔。

他想起那个男人的方式像是对方已经死去，像是自己是世界上唯一实实在在地记得他的人。这是唯一的方式；每次他意识到对方的确依旧无比鲜活地存在这个世界上，还在行走、进食、呼吸——他甚至知道对方所在的具体位置，知道自己只要稍微努力就能够轻而易举地再次见到他——

_如果这就是汉尼拔的目的那么他成功了_

——每当他意识到这一切，就感觉到好像自己身体的一部分被撕扯下来，无比疼痛，却永远不会愈合。只有他的夜晚能够抚慰他。

他的夜晚。

说实在的，他的夜晚变得令人迷惑。汉尼拔成了背景里的一片模糊的幻影，但他却总能听到对方亲切的呼唤，湿漉漉地响起在他耳边。阿比盖尔有时也会踏进他的梦境里来，她和他清醒时一样锐利而悲伤。那些场景里，年长的男人会用深藏爱意的方式爱抚阿比盖尔的头发，然后在她的额头上印下一个吻。威尔几乎确定这必须得是一个记忆，而不是他大脑的创造，但他同样确定自己从未在清醒的时候看到过这一幕。

于是，他从梦中醒来，气喘吁吁，汗流浃背。阿比盖尔坐在房间角落，朝他苍白地微笑着。阿比盖尔变得越来越苍白，也越来越不愿意发起对话。她依旧总是出现在他身边，但绝不和莫莉或者是沃尔特出现在一个房间里。她每每在他独处的时候突然出现，又在莫莉靠近时快速转进另一个房间里。阿比盖尔脖子上那道伤口时不时泛出新鲜的血液来，就像她刚刚失去生命的尸体。

莫莉和他一起出现的时候越来越多，阿比盖尔和他相处的时间越来越少，并且她身上有些细节在他转开眼神之后就会变成模糊的记忆。这滋养了他的分离焦虑，就像他最早离开亲人时一样，他对这死去少女的依赖就和他对于莫莉新生的喜爱一样脆弱而真实。

威尔开始笨拙地扮演一个提供者的形象，传统男性的，作为一个家庭的中心，但他又是这个家庭的入侵者。他不得不承认自己对核心家庭的幻想并没有办法填充他对此毫无经验的事实。他就像和风车对战的疯癫骑士，无助却又试图显得自己更加高大。莫莉越来越多的分享和不言自明的期待，沃尔特的开始的抵触和小心翼翼的逐渐接近，这一切都让他疲倦。另一方面来说，阿比盖尔只在他一个人坐下看书的时候出现在他的身边，轻巧地坐在他沙发的把手上，指出着他手里的小说里用了太多庸俗的意象。

大约一年的时候，威尔和莫莉开始住到一起。他们都不像青少年一样的有时间互相考验和折磨了，但他们也没打算操之过急。

“你真的喜欢她吗？”阿比盖尔坐在他的脚边，突然问道。今天晚上他们在一个算不上太豪华的餐馆吃饭，沃尔特在餐桌上还是抓着他的儿童滑轮车，不管莫莉怎么劝他专心喝汤。男孩要求母亲带他去洗手间，那是在楼下，莫莉便带着他去了。

威尔用很轻的声音回答，他不自言自语也足够被人当成疯子了：“为什么不？”

“没什么。”阿比盖尔耸耸肩，“只是问问。”然后莫莉和沃尔特从楼梯上露出脑袋，所以阿比盖尔站起来，在威尔招呼母子二人时就不见了。

威尔真的喜欢莫莉。这句话还是有把握说的。爱是个复杂的词。他也可以说自己爱莫莉。或者，当他说自己能这么说的时候，或许就说明自己不爱她，当然，这是青少年组织自己语言的方式，因而说不定他不该这样考虑自己的问题，但说真的，他在生活中也没有什么别的参照了，所以。有的时候他们共处的屋子里还是有着沃尔特父亲的鬼魂，但威尔并不介意，莫莉对他的感情真挚而热情，而他本来就没有权力要求更多了。

事实上，是莫莉最早提议婚姻的。沃尔特的学校要求他们写一篇关于父亲的论文，而男孩请求了她母亲的许可，要求他们再去一次父亲的墓地。莫莉打算自己带他回佛罗里达过一个周末，告知威尔的时候，后者却提出和他们一起去。

 _多么尴尬的一个家庭旅行，或者它算得上一个家庭旅行吗？_ 阿比盖尔从头到尾都没有露过脸，而莫莉在白大理石的墓碑前靠在威尔的肩膀上哭泣。他们开得很靠近以前的佛斯特家，而已经不在是女主人的莫莉看上去不安而失望。

在那个周末之后莫莉变得积极得多，她突然每天开始烘焙，又用新的颜色粉刷了卧室，甚至改变了院子里花盆的顺序。沃尔特看起来对此挺满意的，虽然他觉得有几天不得不把院子里弄得都是泥真是蠢透了。接着没多久，她就向威尔提及婚姻的承诺。

一切发生得都很快。婚礼上威尔没有邀请任何人（甚至阿拉娜，因为她也没有邀请他——他没法确定对方现在是不是依旧是自己的朋友了），他这边看起来只有斯图尔特是真心为他喜悦的；他遇到了莫莉的父母，然后在礼貌的热络中和他们相处了几天。之后，之后就是婚姻生活了。考虑到这是他生命中第一次和人踏入这个被赋予这么多社会意义的关系，整个过程听上去实在是过分草率。没有什么变化了，说真的，除了签了一大堆书面文件，又按照社会契约需要的那样将他们的经济和社会关系绑定在一起以外，生活没有什么改变。激情如果不是疏远的，那就是被忽视的一个环节，而他们都觉得毫无任何问题。

他们在屋子后面多造了一个玻璃温室，而他逐渐承担起了照顾花草和动物们的主要责任，而阿比盖尔只有此时会出现，坐在白色金属的花园长椅上。她总是安安静静的，然后抛出一个问题。

“打算一直这样下去吗？”

威尔站起来，调整了一下他的手套，然后回答：“或者呢？”

“或者——你可以为我复仇。”阿比盖尔轻巧地说。

“复仇？”威尔猛地盯住她，“是我让你死去。”

然后他就听到了另一个声音：“你在跟谁说话？”沃尔特站在通向温室的后门走廊里，皱着眉毛看他。光照在他的双脚上。

“沃尔特！威尔叫了一声。他很快平静了下来，说：“我没和任何人说话，亲爱的，我在自言自语。”

“不。”男孩肯定地语气打消了他任何试图避开这个问题的打算，“你在和人说话，是谁？”

“沃尔特。”威尔又叫了一声他的名字，试图解释。

“海耶斯太太说有个女孩因为你而死。”沃尔特小声说，好像他被自己这样说吓着了，“杰米告诉我的。是她吗？”

杰米·海耶斯，沃尔特的同学。他的妈妈是个警察；她大约是仅有的一眼认出他的人之一，还带着严肃的眼神朝他敬过礼。

该死。

“沃尔特。”

“是她吗？”沃尔特抓着裤子的缝线问道。又说：“我能看看她吗？”

威尔的注意力回到花园长凳上的阿比盖尔。她没有离开，而是带着逗乐般的表情看他的下一步打算做什么。他不知道自己是不是该跟自己这个试图看看已死之人的继子找个时间好好谈谈，但现在总不会是那个时机。

沃尔特又靠近了一点，然后突然想起来似的，说：“我不会告诉妈妈的。”

“不，沃尔特。”威尔试图找到合适的字词，“你不禁止你告诉妈妈。但你看不到她，”——他抬眼看了看苍白的女孩——“她活在我的脑子里。”

阿比盖尔从未真正离开。她走遍了威尔走遍的每一片土地，他缓行时在他身边前后陪伴。一个忠实的幻影。她脸颊上的雀斑像雨过后的新鲜草地里冒出的花朵。她脖子上的丑陋伤疤被她垂下的暗色头发守卫着，除了它裂开，涌出鲜血的时候。

威尔有时会在莫莉起来之前就去钓鱼。天色是暧昧的，贴膜玻璃一样的风暴蓝色。阿比盖尔说的没错，每次看到这个色彩的天空他就会再一次想起汉尼拔，他在沃尔夫查普的家。u如果他没那么诚实，他会说自己已经学会了和这份渴望一起生活。他依旧梦到汉尼拔，梦到过分亲密的性和爱语，但那些都不太过糟糕，他的白天主导了他的生活，睁开眼睛就会看到身边美丽温柔的金发女人的日子，而夜晚只是阴影下的过去的记忆。他们又捡了两只流浪狗，然后把漂亮一点的那头小猎犬放到网上供人领养。

他逐渐地愈加喜欢钓鱼。或许他只是想念阿比盖尔的陪伴。这不代表他想要避开他的房子。或者他这样和自己说。

他的工作地点附近有个河口。这条河足够接近，但却不是他儿时的那条。它的边缘被干净地清理过，不是乱糟糟地自然地生长和堆积的河边应有的模样，但它四季都流动，而冰凉干净的春天的潮水是最适合抓捕白斑狗鱼的季节。

威尔在风暴蓝色的清晨天空下回忆疯狂的那些日子，死亡和生命和危机和爱和黑暗的激情，威尔在过去和现在中共同生活，但既然他有着这条被准许的生命，或许就是应该好好地生活。阿比盖尔在他边上哼着歌，看着他从冰上掘出一个口子，把鱼饵垂进去。

哪个倒霉的家伙很快被引诱上了钩。男人和它力角着，最后还是在漂亮的提杆中把它扯出了水。

这条狗鱼很大，他得有超过半米长，有五磅多重。威尔拍了拍它的身体，鱼儿报复似地将尾鳍上的水都甩在他的脸上。

“今年大约不是个好年。这家伙几乎肯定吃过它的同类。”

“哦？”阿比盖尔挑起一道眉毛。

“它们是攻击性很强的捕食者。”威尔解释道，“从孵出来没多久就会互相残杀。这家伙是个生存者。”

“然而还是被你抓到了。”阿比盖尔补上了他没说的话。

“我也是个捕食者。”威尔回答。

这句话听上去像个隐喻。阿比盖尔轻微得意地看着他。威尔看着她，什么都没说，只是将自己今天的猎物带回家去，和莫莉讨论怎么烹饪最合适。莫莉的厨艺依旧没什么长进，这真是再好不过了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是的，我基本上是在用一个女性做plot device，我是个糟糕的人。不过，还是嘲讽了一下hetero-normativity是不是可以弥补一下呢⋯⋯？
> 
> 最近各种论文和project，所以下次更新⋯⋯肯定要很久，请见谅；w；


	6. 尾声

事实证明，一切的到来是有预兆的。和莫莉的生活漫长而温柔，一开始这安稳得让威尔感到幸福，后来他感到害怕。阿比盖尔从什么时候开始就突然不说话了。威尔回想起来，那大概是他因为沃尔特学校的家长会让他临时取消了一次和她的外出开始。女孩顽固地坚持自己的权力，从不原谅。 

他在修理防冻液冻住的家庭汽车的时候，站在雪地里试图和阿比盖尔聊天。她毫无回应。一开始，威尔以为是不是莫莉从屋里跑出来看他了，但抬起头时女孩依旧坐在雪地中间的白桦树下面。她的眼睛看起来像是死亡的样子，她的头发乱糟糟地，像是被血块黏在了一起没法梳通。阿比盖尔检视着自己的指甲，它们下面夹着污渍和发黑的血迹，被她像装饰品一样戴在手上。

“阿比盖尔？”

他以为女孩会厌倦地瞥他一眼，但对方却抬起头朝她微笑。那个熟悉的微笑，好像乖巧但却带着危险，又包含喜爱。

威尔咽了口口水。“阿比盖尔？”

阿比盖尔叹了口气，她没有回答，扭头望向威尔的房子。他和莫莉和沃尔特的房子。里面照出来的灯光不再让他感觉好像一片黑暗洋面上孤独的船，而只是雪原之中的家。

阿比盖尔的沉默带来了又长又令人厌倦的冬天。三点半天就黑了下去，一直到隔天早上九点过了才再次升起。从天边亮起一点点脏兮兮的蓝色，然后太阳夺目地登场，它的吐息本应是力量的化身，但冬天的太阳美丽却虚弱。这对于游船是个糟糕的季节，威尔就在莫莉的服装店里帮忙——她的助手辞职回俄勒冈结婚了。

这也带走了威尔自言自语的习惯，他在人前和独处的时候都沉默下来。阿比盖尔没有离开他，但却也不再真正陪伴他。他们在对方的相处中只能收获尴尬。于是威尔捡起了大量阅读的习惯，直到他发现自己在读齐诺的时候脑中是汉尼拔的声音为他叙述，让他猛地合上书页。冬天漫长而痛苦，他醒来得太早，所以下午会在躺椅上休憩，直到夜间他睁开眼睛，一切都已经沉入黑暗，勾勒出暗淡的轮廓。

沃尔特在少棒联盟的表现很好。威尔和他愈发亲热，甚至成为足球妈妈们的一员，在莫莉忙着店铺的时候为男孩的表现助威。

男孩和他独处的时候有时会问：“那个女孩在吗？”

阿比盖尔总是不在。她几乎不出现了，威尔有的时候觉得她在自己眼角看不清的什么地方静悄悄地坐着，但转去看她的时候却找不到她的身影。威尔会和沃尔特说：“她最近不出现了。”沃尔特会点点头。他是个听话的孩子，还有一种难得的忠诚。像他爸爸，按照莫莉的说法。

沃尔特会问问他以前的事：“你的学生上课听话吗？”或者“巴尔的摩和这里哪里冷？”他喜欢这些问题，这是除了一个不到十岁的孩子没有人乐意问的。威尔不说得太多，并向男孩保证等到他再大一点，会告诉他更多。

和莫莉的第一次争吵从这件事开始。她对自己的儿子满怀爱意而精神紧绷，而威尔依旧矛盾而尴尬。她比起愤怒更多的是担忧，朝他严肃地警告不要再助长沃尔特对于看不见的死去伙伴的幻想。莫莉和沃尔特都在短暂的生命里亲历了足够的死亡，而不用威尔在上面再多加了。

“我们不再互相保有秘密。”一家三口坐在餐桌边严肃地互相保证。威尔望着身边的莫莉和沃尔特，他的家庭。

不再有秘密，或许吧。

他的梦境，他的过去，他的责任，爱和黑暗。那些秘密并不是莫莉意义上的秘密，它们太过超乎实际了，不是这个厨房里能提起的， _这个厨房_ 里的餐桌上放着零食碗，里面还有一大堆盐和醋味的薯片。

预兆从圣诞过去之后降临。刚刚进入新年，莫莉重新开店的第二天，回家之后她发现烟囱被掏开了。

“发生了什么事？”她不安地问精疲力尽地躺在长沙发上的威尔。

“这以前发生过。”他轻声说。

“什么以前发生过？”

“我听到烟囱里卡住动物的声音。”

“烟囱——天，里面卡住了动物？”

“没有。”

“没有？”

“没有。只是——我听到烟囱里卡住动物的声音。”

“天哪。”

威尔叹了口气。

“这以前发生过？”莫莉在他身边坐下来。

“对。在我还在巴尔的摩的时候。”

“你生病的时候？”

“是的——不，说真的，我不知道我是从什么时候开始得了脑炎的。”

“你得去做个检查。”莫莉肯定地说。

“我——天，莫莉，我现在没生病。”

“你会去做检查的。”莫莉摸着他的额头说。

他的体检预约到了两周之后，因为莫莉这样坚持，因为她对他身体的状况极其小心，经验之谈。约翰逊医生说他完全健康，因此他猜自己是疯了。于是他又多了一个秘密。

威尔的计划是，会在融冰的时候回去工作，就像去年一样。于是在冰雪停留的最后季节，他再次前去湖口垂钓，这儿有一片小三角洲，辫状的溪流被冻成精致的雕塑。

尚未完全亮起的天空带来了漫长的等待。他孤独地坐在向南方无限延伸的湖面上，视野黑白分明，冰冻的湖面中心一个漆黑的圆，用一根鱼线拴着他，又迫使他空手而归。

紧接着之后的那天是快要接近两周年纪念日的时候，威尔早上从报纸上知道了‘牙仙’。人们将这些实实在在的杀手们当做都市传说里的瘦长人一样讨论，他甚至确定自己在传闻间听到了一两次‘食人魔汉尼拔’这个称号。下午他收到了斯图尔特的电话，他的上司冲口而出：“春天到了！”湖水在他最后垂钓的那天夜里破冰，现在上面只有白色碎片逐渐被吞噬。

开业之前的那周的一个下午，上班时间，威尔收到一封包装整齐的邮件，外面印着联调局的标志。他几乎立刻知道那是什么，因而没有当场拆开。接下来的整天他都在想这份包裹，尽管甚至他回家到莫莉和沃尔特身边也对此从未提及。沃尔特上床之后，莫莉敏感地问他是否一切都没事，在得到肯定的回答后，她提醒他睡前将火灭掉，也打着哈欠回了房间。

坐在壁炉前面，威尔小心翼翼地将它拆开，他的心脏因此而跳得飞快。

 _威尔·格雷厄姆_ 。

他的名字用熟悉的优雅字体写在上面，刺痛了他的眼睛。他飞快地把它放回去，又紧紧按上封口，就像自己没打开它一样，将它丢进一个抽屉里，快步走回卧室。即使他的余光看到阿比盖尔站在走廊处，威尔什么都没说。

这不能说是一个预兆，而是一个暗示了，实实在在地钉入他脆弱的生活，将它撬开口子。他紧握着他现在的生活，像是一个孩子紧握着一片冰块，它在光芒下那么灿烂，好像永恒的宝石，但它总会化成水，从他的体温撷取热量，从他的手心流淌开。

春天的第二周，杰克·克劳佛德找上门来，看起来距离上次威尔看到他没有一秒钟的变化。

美好生活也就这么多了。他想。

多么一个顷刻变化的生活。（ _What a life of transience._ ）

这花不了多少劝服。莫莉毫无诚意地和杰克讨价还价，威尔甚至刻意给了他们空间。他在夜里起来找到了那份信，然后在亲吻它的欲望气势汹汹地赶来之前将它丢进了炉火——他甚至没法确定莫莉是否真的睡着了。他收拾好了行李，就一遍一遍亲吻女人和男孩的脸颊，重复着：“我爱你们，我爱你们。”因为这是 _真的_ 。这 _是_ 真的。因为莫莉看向他的眼神是那么坦诚地询问这个问题。因为沃尔特清清楚楚地知道他不会作为同一个人回来。

威尔向他们保证。他的保证和他的秘密一样没法在这个地方起到任何作用，因为童话终究只能在时空的泡泡之内产生奇迹，而他不可能在获得第二次机会之后再放弃。我每天会和你们打电话。我会很快回来。我只需要去看看那些房子。我爱你们。

杰克·克劳福德很耐心。莫莉对他满载敌意，而威尔知道那敌意应该指向自己。站在门廊上，沃尔特轻轻握了握他的手。他很抱歉，他真的很抱歉，但他没法阻止自己做出这卑鄙而浪漫的暴行。

“快回去，外面很冷。”威尔说。“ _我爱你们_ 。”

他转身，坐上杰克的车。他坐在杰克的右边，一言不发，随心看着手里的材料。年长的男人说了点什么。威尔咕哝了一声作为回答。终于他抬起头来，然后在后视镜里看到后座上一闪而过阿比盖尔的微笑。

春天清晨的天空是一望无际的风暴蓝色。威尔摇下窗户，让刀子一般的寒风割伤他的脸。

他想：没有什么比得上活着。

 

 

完。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我对莫莉感到抱歉。她是一个充满勇气和爱的女人。我希望能找到个什么办法给她更好的结局，但我又希望这篇文章能以某种方式嵌进原作里去。我不想要她是盲目的，而希望她清楚地知道自己面对什么，只是不幸被击败了。


End file.
